


Illustration and Definition

by blueswan



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted Dec. 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustration and Definition

Gunn once called Wesley an English Einstein when describing him to his crew.

Later Gunn chased words like hot out of his head. No good looking at the pretty Englishman who worshipped vamps - well, one vamp.

That was then. Now Wesley is Wes. Now Wes is "my man". Now Wes is naked and hard. Now Wes is draped the length of his couch, all lean muscle corded tight, and stretched to breaking, under Gunn.

Slow drag of hand on cock, swift thumb flick, knee curled up tight to balls, and palm scraped raw on stubble. Gunn stares into Wes' face and shivers. Wide eyes stare back, mouth tightly drawn, sweated-out hair clinging to his head. Gunn's never seen anything better in his life.

Gunn's totally into this increase your word power thing they have going. Wes is a living breathing dictionary entry - taut.


End file.
